Candy Kisses
by Nasyki Ikysan
Summary: Shonen Ai: ChasexOmi. Drabble. The title says it all, it starts out with a cupcake and ends in a kiss.


**Nasyki:** This is a ChasexOmi drabble from a challenge on the ChasexOmi LJ community. Well, it would be... This is how I originally wrote it, the one there is edited as this one wouldn't have been accepted...it has more than the required "100 words, no more no less." -.- so enjoy. This is the first drabble I have ever written, helpful anything is always appreciated. :3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

Candy Kisses

By: Nasyki Ikysan

There was nothing sweeter, than the curse of a sweet-tooth. --And Omi had a definite sweet-tooth. There was just something about the mouth-watering sensations of rich chocolate that made the craving utterly addictive, something about the way his tongue darted around in his mouth to devour anything left of the heaven on Earth, savoring even the slightest hint of flavor. If there was one thing that Omi couldn't resist---it was the offer of his heart's most palatable desire.

So when, enemy of all enemies, _Chase Young_, offered him a cup-cake...he would have died had he refused.

It wasn't that he was stupid, oh no...he knew that he _shouldn't _have even thought about taking the baked goods...it was more that, he simply didn't care. If it was poisoned, then **let it be poisoned**. What better way to go than with ones most adored sin? He would have given his life to have the sweetest, most delectable sweet ever made --if only given the change, with that said, what was one measly cup-cake from one of the most evil men on the planet?

But this wasn't just any cup-cake...to say that to his tongue would be a lie in itself. It was _the best _cup-cake he had had in his entire life. With its light fluffy bread that smooshed like a sponge, down and back up again when pressure was released. With its dark, rich color of a red-brown that to any trained eye could be recognized as a _velvet _cake mix. The off white frosting with a stinging sweet--sour--bitter blend that was rich, and creamy, and butter-cream. He ate it slowly and eat it wisely, taking time to tease his tongue with the conflicting tastes of sugary icing and hinted cake...too engrossed in his obsession, Omi didn't notice the way Chase eyed him as his tongue flickered out of his mouth lapping the frosting off the dessert. The way his eyes trained themselves on the small boy's candy covered fingers as he popped them into his mouth only to suck the remains off sensually. Watching him shudder in the pleasured sense of deliciousness.

The cup-cake was like everything he could have hoped for, and he enjoyed it to the last bite. With one final swallow...none was left.

As he was relishing in the savory after-tastes, Omi brought his gaze upon Chase, who smiled sinisterly drawing ever so nearer to the youth. With innocent eyes, Omi watched as the taller leaned over him and claimed his lips as his own. Long black hair tickled Omi's face, as his eyes widened at the intrusion. A talented tongue slipped over sweet lips and passed into an open mouth...searching for the distinctive taste left behind by the delight. Omi's shock didn't waver as the elder pulled back, and smiled down at him knowingly. Omi's cheeks burned red as his eyes couldn't be taken off of a sharp golden gaze.

"You had some icing on your lips."

Chase Young, it seemed, had a sweet-tooth too.

--Owari--

**Nasyki:** I was going to put this message in the next chapter of **Dark Waters**, but seeing as I'm working something out with a beta, this is easier. I'm responding to SilentSniper's challenge. -.-; I swear she has me wrapped around her finger. (_Sigh_) She said, and I quote--

**SilentSniper:** "I have named Nasyki Ikysan my rival in the Xiaolin Showdown fandom. I would have named starvoidangel my rival, but right now she's a bit higher than I am and I do not consider myself worthy of challenging her. My reasons for choosing Nasyki are because she has a good writing technique as well as being able to construct a good story line."

**Nasyki:** And I guess my response is, (points at SilentSniper _dramatically_) I officially accept your offer as a rival fanfiction writer, it is an honor as well as a pleasure to be challenged by such a capable writer as yourself. I shall do my best, and put as much effort as I can in this battle against you. It will take a long time to catch up to you as I am new to this fandom, but I promise to give you a run for your money!


End file.
